Paranormal PRNDL Prank
by ohgodplsdontvoteformittromney
Summary: WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND BLOOD! Mr. Mosbey thinks someone is pranking him when he finds many troubles with his car. He regrets his choice when he finds out what has REALLY been happening.


**A/N: **so I was gonna write PRNDL fanfiction and this is what happened ok this is an oneshot no sequels unless you beg. ALSO! WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND BLOOD.

Mr. Mosbey walked out of the hotel and got in his car. He had tons of important work to complete and important errands to run. He reached into his pocket to get out his keys and noticed something on the key ring that wasn't a key. It was a small, piece of paper. "Oh, well what could that be?" Mr. Mosbey unfolded the paper. The letter had jagged, messy handwriting that said "SHeS nEXt" _She? Who is she?_ Mosbey thought. Mr. Mosbey decided it was one of Zach's little pranks, tossed the note aside and started up his car.

Later that night, while everyone was fast asleep, the door to The Timpton Inn open and a figure slithered out the door dragging something resembling a dead body. The figure forced Mosbey's car door open, yanked something out of it, and ran away, whist the body left a small trail of blood.

Mr. Mosbey awoke the next morning, and grabbed the grocery list he had prepared. Mosbey started to open the drawer with his clothes in it and noticed that his keys were slightly displaced. Mr. Mosbey grabbed them and hoped nothing terrifying had happened during the chorus of the night. Speaking of terrifying, Mr. Mosbey heard obnoxious shrieks from the lobby. "ZACH! GIVE ME BACK MY ENGLISH HOMEWORK!" "nOO I HAVE TO COPY YOU'RE ANSWERS!" "IT'S YOUR NOT YOU'RE!" Mr. Mosbey wondered why the kids were up so early. "GUYS QUIET DOWN WE HAVE A COUSTEMER- Hello would you like to buy some candy? Or a magazine? It's all quiet cheap here at The Timpton!" _Maddie? Why is she awake and why are costumers here? Why, her work doesn't start until 10! Something strange is going on_. Mosbey's head was jumbled with questions. Mr. Mosbey glanced at the clock. 12:00 PM. He was shocked! How could he have slept in that late? He continued to open the drawer and found shirt, pants, knee socks, and a chloroformed rag. _What is that doing here? _Mosbey tried to shrug it off and got dressed quickly. He had groceries to buy.

Mosbey looked at his car in shock. A great big scratch was across the door! "How did this get here?" Mosbey shouted. "How did this scratch get on my car?" He opened up the door with disappointment. Now he'd have to make a stop to get his car repaired too! He put the key in the engine and noticed that the gear shift wasn't there. "HOLY KNEE SOCKS! SOMEONE HAS VANDALIZED MY CAR!" he shouted in disbelief. He saw a folded up paper in the place the gear shift used to be. "mOSBEy wE GoT heR wE nEEdeD yoUR PRndl tO sUmMON thE bEINg!" _This is insane! This has to be some sort of trick from the twins! Also, I wasn't aware they knew of London's driving lesson… Maybe she had bragged that her PRNDL- I mean gear shift- was bigger than theirs? I don't know what's happening but Zach and Cody are gonna be in big trouble… and the groceries will have to wait!_

"I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME!" Zach yelled defensively. "Well who else would have pranked me by **vandalizing** my car and trying to **spook **me?" Mosbey shouted in rebuttal. "Mr. Mosbey, it really wasn't Zach. I watched him last night; he was playing some video game the whole night! I know because I was awake the whole time, preforming an experimental sleep study on myself, so I can see what causes snoring and if there is a cure! I have video proof!" Cody added in, and showed an excerpt of a nights worth of Zach gaming. Mr. Mosbey stood there, trying to figure out who it could be. _It wouldn't be Maddie, she's smart enough to know that she'd get fired… it couldn't be Arwin, he's too busy fanfirgling over Carry… it couldn't be London because… wait where is London? I haven't seen her recently. I should check her room to see what's up. She's probably sick and has the world's most expensive doctors helping her._

Mr. Mosbey used his hotel key to get in the room (it works on every room) and almost vomited at the sight he saw. Blood was stained across the sheets of her bed. Her glitter-encreasted cell phone was splattered with blood and there was a diaomend next to all of it. The tip of the diamond was worn down and covered in blood. In a pool of blood was a note. Mr. Mosbey was curious to what it said. Was it a suicide letter? A plea for help? A shopping reciete? Mosbey didn't care what it was or how disgustingly red it was, he picked it up and read it, with his eyes dotted with tears. "diD YOu NoT tRuST mE? I SaID sHE waS nEXT yOU sHOULd haVE LiSTEnED" Mr. Mosbey was sobbing. He was positive it was not a prank… there was a murderer on the loose! Mosbey grabbed the bloody cellphone and ran. Ran as far away from her room as he could get. He ran away from Timpton. He ran until he found another hotel and booked a room for one. He sat on the bed, not knowing what to do with himself. He looked at the applications on the phone to find any sort of happy memory of London that he could. He opened up photos and looked at the photo album. There was one picture. And all it read was "YoURe NExT MoSBEY"

Mosbey did not sleep that night, too frightened of the image on London's phone and London's room. He did not eat the free breakfast the hotel had at the Breakfast Bar. He sat on his bed until he had to check out. He checked out and headed somewhere. He wasn't sure where, but his feet brought him somewhere. He looked up at the hotel he was supposed to be managing. But instead of going inside he took out the phone, with dry crusty blood and started to dial 9-1-1. Right before hitting the last one, something hit him in the head. A paper airplane fell from his forhead to the ground. He knew what it was. It was another note saying he was next. He knew what it would say, but he felt the urge to open it anyways. He unfolded it and read it aloud. "mOSbEY dONt CaLL NIne onE oNe nO ONe iS SuPPOSEd tO kNoW" Mosbey tossed it aside and stretched his finger out to hit the one when he heard the voice. "don't call nine one one i am here to be with you i came for you mosbey" Mosbey turned around to see London talking to him. But it wasn't really London. It was a zombie-like creature, with rotting flesh, scars, holes and no eyes. Ripped clothes stained with blood covered her, and her fingers were dipped with fresh blood. "mosbey come with me i we can make more memories" she whispered "we can start with driving" She held up the gear shift she had ripped from Mr. Mosbey's car. "you just have to let us kill you" "What do you mean by us?" Mr. Mosbey asked, in a paralyzed state of pure fear. An army of Timpton guests that Mr. Mosbey hadn't seen in a while marched out. Arwin was there, Carry was there, everyone was there except for the twins and Maddie. Except no one was really there. Just hollow, zombified shells of their past life.

Mr. Mosbey screeched in pain. The zombies had attacked him with various objects such as hammers and microphones. Mr. Mosbey was a wreck, bleeding and wincing in pain. London motioned for the other zombies to back off. She wanted to preform the finishing blow. She raised the PRNDL way up high and brought it down with remarkable power. But not before Mr. Mosbey could roll out of the way. "whered mosbey go" the zombie London said emotionlessly. Mosbey was approaching London from the back. He planned to grab the PRNDL, take out the other zombies and forget this ever happened. But zombie London was smarter than that. She turned around and hit Mosbey in the head with the PRNDL. Mosbey didn't say another word. He was slowly dying. Zombie London kneeled down and said "and you thought that the prndl was silly who wouldve guessed it would be how you died." Mr. Mosbey croaked out his last words. "You mean the gear shift?"

"Cody! Quick! Come here!" Zach shouted. "Look at this creepy text I got!" Zach tilted the screen so his twin could see the message. "zACh cODy wE GoT hIM NoW wELl gEt bOTh oF yOU" The twins looked each other in the eyes, and for once felt true terror.


End file.
